1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a retaining module used in a housing of an electrical connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,226 discloses frame pieces of an electrical connector that are ultrasonically welded together.